Sexy Style
Sexy Style (セクシーなスタイル Sekushi Kenpo, literally Sexy Martial Arts) is an odd, comedic and rather effective fighting style created, developed and used by "Double D" Jolly D. Mona of the Revolutionary Army. Due to Mona's bad habit of immodesty, and her frequent use of Life Return to keep up a young, attractive appearance, she ultimately came up with a way to weaponize her sex appeal; albeit it is only effective against those who actually seem interested in her. A failsafe was added, to ensure that Sexy Style would be effective against any foe. Mona has later implemented rather silly, less-threatening poses and names for techniques in order to embarass and throw off less perverse enemies; either by embarassment or through underestimating her. Being a fighting style revolved around physical looks and charm, Sexy Style is most effective against those of the opposite gender who lack proper self-control of themselves. Furthermore, the attacks' stances seem to emphasize the best features of the user's body to serve as the main distraction, such as Mona's breasts or buttocks. Thus, Sexy Style is highly acrobatic and uses many odd poses and positions unseen in more traditional martial arts styles, including a barrage of kicks while running at the opponent as the user dashes on their hands. A key component appears to be stripping to the user's underwear before battle, in order to throw off unwary or naive opponents, and to increase the techniques' potency. Sexy Style can still be used with the user's clothes on however, but Mona seems to be against this practice, and says it's a weaker form of her martial arts. Mona seems to be quite determined in passing down her knowledge of Sexy Style to willing students, but only if she approves of their "qualities." A common running gag seems to involve Mona approaching lovely young girls who've witnessed her fighting style, and telling them they're perfectly suited for it; ultimately ending up in an embarrassed refusal, disappointing Mona. The only women who ever agreed to learn Sexy Style were Iroppoi, the adjutant of Aharon and a Marine Seaman First Class, and Saiya Epoch, a businesswoman and mercenary for the World Government who Mona cared for while Saiya was young. Nonetheless, quirks aside, it seems to have a certain niche among Mona's fighting styles, and is commonly used in combination with other fighting techniques, such as those used in Rokushiki and Life Return. Technique Lists Jolly D. Mona = As she is the creator and developer of Sexy Style, Mona is highly knowledgeable and capable in performing the fighting style. As she is only one of three known users of Sexy Style, it's assumed she is the current master of it as well. *'Foot Focus': As an all-out, do or die charging tackle, Mona flings herself through the air with one foot fully extended outward. She pays careful attention to the orientation of her body in the meanwhile, by keeping the spare leg tucked in and her arms paralleled to one another on each side of her body. Mildly speaking, this keeps Mona's underside and breasts in clear view of the attack's recipient; thus acting as the main distraction. Meanwhile, Mona's foot will then plow into the enemy, knocking them backward. *'Glute Grope': Mona performs a handstand with both palms while dashing towards the opponent; leaving her backside visible. The main focus of attention however, is supposed to be her rear. While drawing attention to it, Mona will viciously strike the opponent with repeated kicks from her feet, by keeping her legs bent at the knee cap. *'Panty Punt': In a clearly similar fashion to that of Sanji's Anti-Manner Kick Course, Mona will get in close to the opponent and deliver a heavy upward swing with her foot. As the name suggests, the point of this technique is to have the target's attention glued to Mona's underside. *'Breast Bomber': Mona charges towards her intended opponent while lurching her body forward, in order to emphasize her breasts in the process. While running, Mona will also keep an arm arched behind her in preparation for striking the foe. When within reach, she will swing a heavy punch forward; carrying enough force to push back a fully grown man. |-| Iroppoi = As Iroppoi is one of the only two known students of Jolly D. Mona, she is also only one of three users of Sexy Style. However, as she has yet to be seen using it in combat, her skills and mastery over Sexy Style is currently unknown. *'Chest Court': A technique that's less geared towards battle and more for interrogation purposes. In order to extract information out of an individual, Iroppoi will threaten to use her breasts to induce a lethal nosebleed. |-| Saiya Epoch = Being the only other known practitioner of Sexy Style, aside from Iroppoi, Saiya has honed her skills in the fighting style to a point where she has become clearly adept in the ways of using it. Alongside Sexy Style, Saiya also knows two other sexual martial arts, Shiri Sento and Oppai Sento, as well as the more beautiful Angelic Fist Formation, and having consumed the Bird Bird Fruit, Model: Mute Swan which only serves to further strengthen her close combat skills. Aside from her Devil Fruit, it is unknown if Saiya mixes her other fighting styles with Sexy Style or not. Trivia External Links Site Navigation Category:Fighting Styles Category:Wyvern 0m3g4